Empire of Nordland
The Empire of Nordland is a nation currently residing in Europe of the Robloxian WWII Community. Built through strife and struggle, Nordland has remained one of the dominant powers of Europe for almost a decade. Name Originally, Das Nordland was formed out of the remnants of the former Das Deutschland monarchies, after it’s downfall. Many German units and commanders were left in the aftermath of the destruction of Deutschland, and formed a new monarchic empire out of the former ruins of Deutschland, and a new monarchy was established from the bloodline of the Kaiser Wolf. However, in the rubble, many high ranking Deutschland staff, as well as soldiers fled to nearby countries, to try to escape prosecution or return to active service. Only half of the entire Deutschland army remained in activity. However, the gaps in General Staff and competent officers were filled quickly, with soldiers joining the newly formed Nordland monarchy, from Scandanavian countries, and Baltic countries, hence the name “Nordland”. Yet, 73% of the armed forces were Germanic, along with the royal bloodline. History Nordland was formed in 1936 from what was classified as a “Revolution” in the nation of Greater Bavaria. After a glorious era for Bavaria ended, an unemployment depression ravaged the nation. Hans Wolf IV, the crown prince of Bavaria, insisted on new social policies for the Bavarian nation. Unfortunately, many people took this the wrong way. Wolf was sent into exile with his followers by Konig Model II, which at that time was consisting of a large number of loyalists. The official state of Nordland was formed during a council taking place at a badly damaged church in the freezing city of Winterwald, rebel soldiers standing guard all the while. Though it’s origins linked back to the original German empire, Nordland took much influence from the previous Deutsches Imperium, lead by Wolf’s brother, Wolf III. Nordland flew the flag of the Deutsches Imperium, the colors being black, white, and maroon, while it’s coat of arms was the Prussian eagle with a viking style ship on the crest. It also adopted the old grey uniforms and Stahlhelm, which had been used in the December War to fight against the Polish. Culture The culture of Nordland, in summary, is deeply embedded in war. The nation glorifies it’s history in wars and it’s involvement in world conflicts, as well as its leaders and heros. The nation’s cultural origins relate back to Viking and Germanic barbarians, in which this is also spoken highly of in schools. WIP Politics The language of command is the German, although regiments were organized along linguistic lines. By law ethnic factors did not prevent recruitment of non-German speakers to the officer corps or their regular promotion. The training and administration of the troops is made on the recognized languages of the Federal State. The personnel of the armed forces recruited by Obligatory National conscription service (12 months of duration) for all adults and the Military Career (for all adults that voluntary enlist after the conscription period). Economy The Nordic economy started out strong in the early years. When it first started out, however, it was poor, but through policies of the Wolfist party as well as influence from the Minister of Labor, Johtan Zuiani, the economy quickly rose. Conflicts and disputes arose with TKSO and the Wolfist parties, however, on business regulation. Throughout the early 40’s, the economy was a powerhouse. It only experienced decline after the Pacific War, where after Nordland regained its colonies and pushed Isolationist Japanese forces out of China, its export focus became too much for it to handle. This economic depression is what caused the release of Bavaria back into it’s own nation again. Foreign Policy * Mazovia: Nordic relations with Mazovia have always been on a teeter totter. The two nations have a bad history prior 1942, however relations have warmed up since the alliance. In 1944 the two eventually formed a dual monarchy, similar to the southern nation of Austria-Hungary. * Austria: The Austrian-Nordic relations soar high above the rest. Austrians are seen as the greatest allies of the Nords, and have earned that merit through the wars they have fought side by side in. * Bavaria: Even though Nordland was formed out of a Bavarian revolution, the two nations never had any problems prior to Wolf’s exile. Konig Model II eventually granted Wolf amnesty, and the two became great allies during the period of the Nordic-Mazovian war, so much so that Bayerische troops assisted in operation Case Scarlet. * Britain: Though the two nations warred from 1939 to 1942, many Nords see the British forces as a respectful and worthy enemy. * Japan: Dating back through it’s origins, Nordland and it’s former states have always held a positive opinion of Japan due to it’s choices to always help the Wolf family in their conflicts. It wasn’t until Taisho Hokkaido took power in 1944 that relations broke down. Nordland had an extremely negative opinion of Taisho’s Japan, but after the war ended and it’s colonies were regained, opinions returned to high levels. Role in the Weltzkrieg The Great Maid War “The Great Maid War,” ironically named even though not a single shot was fired, lasted for about one week. It was triggered by Casimir’s maid stirring up trouble at the diplomatic meetings between Nordland and Mazovia, which outraged Wolf, who then threatened to send his own maid to assassinate Casimir’s. Eventually push turned to shove and Wolf ended up declaring war to prove a point, though both nations knew neither was truly ready for war. The Great Maid war ended after a week after being declared a Sitzrkieg. Nordic-Mazovian War The Nordic-Mazovian war began In 1939, after Nordland press claims that Mazovian soldiers had massacred Nordic diplomats after a meeting gone wrong. While there is some truth to this, it is uncertain how much it was driven up for propaganda. After Wolf’s official declaration of war, Nordland invaded the neighboring Empire of Mazovia on the 4th of March. Several battles were fought along the borders, with both sides pushing and then being forced to retreat. Eventually the fact that the war was turning into a stalemate became abundantly clear to both sides. Eastern Front Several battles were fought on the Eastern front during operation Africa Campaign The Afrika Campaign was fought between the soldiers of the NAK (Nordes Afrika Korps) and the British Forces. The Afrika Campaign, under command of Feldmarschall Friedhelm Schäfer and then the late General Franz Richtofen. The idea was to protect valuable Nordic colonies in Africa being used for resource mining to fuel the nation’s war machine from falling into the hands of the British. The campaign proved to be a massive success under both its leaders, resulting in a flawless victory. This was partially due to the British being unprepared, however. Mazovia also played a small role in giving the British lend-lease supplies and even planning to build a railway. The Blue War The beginning of a new war marked the end of the Nordic-Mazovian war. The blue war began when the Soviet Union, lead by Premier Kohoda, invaded Mazovia. Instead of trying to repeat a division of Poland between Nordic and Soviet forces, Wolf decided to end the war with Mazovia, putting aside their differences for a combined offensive front against the Soviet Union. Though the combined German and Polish, as well as Bavaria forces were pushed back in the first few months, quickly they were able to re-strategize and defeat the Soviets in a massive urban battle of Lublin. This marked the turning point in the war, where Wolf executed operation Case Scarlet, which was the spring offensive against Russia. After about 6 months in July of 1941 the combined armies had forced the Soviets back into west Russia. In October of 1944, Moscow fell to advancing Nordic forces. Austro-Westphalian War Though the primary participants of the war were Imperial Austria and Westphalia, Nordland still played a major support role, along with America, though they were both supporting opposing sides. By sending divisions, vehicles, weapons, and aircraft, Nordland’s support for Austria helped contribute to a victory and strengthened diplomatic ties between the two nations. Tennengau Offensive The Tennengau Offensive marked the beginning of the end of the Austro-Westphalian war. By this time, the Italians had joined in on the side of the Westphalians, and Nordland had several Japanese POW divisions transferred to fight in the war. Intervention Legacy The end of Nordland came about shortly after the Chinese-Japanese Conflict, which Nordland had taken a large role as China’s benefactor and arms supplier. In the waning years, public support for the foreign war had decreased dramatically, and foreign voulenteers were dwindling daily. After the decisive battle at Chongsha, the Japanese forces were eventually pushed out of China and the Korean peninsula, at high costs, making the war one of Nordland’s costliest Pyrrhic Victories. The assistance to the Chinese during the war brought upon a large economic depression, inflation, and unemployment, the largest in history. As the depression lingered, American and British forces took this opportunity to fight Nordland, now deeply wounded and lacking experienced soldiers. The Allied cooperation managed to push into Nordic territory, all the way into Aachen before supply lines were thinned due to massive gains in short amounts of time. In a last ditch attempt, Kaiser Wolf ordered the last stand defense of Aachen, which contained some of Nordland’s elite battallions and divisions, along with Volksturm regiments, formed around the Aachen provincial areas. Codenamed “Operation Volker-Faust” (Unternehmen Volkischfaust), which detailed a simple last-ditch effort to halt the advancing armies of the American and British forces. The operation was lead by Feldmarschall Irregularity Wolf. Imperial Austrian forces also participated in the defense. Due to lack of communication and thin supply lines, the planned American assault on Aachen was never attempted, but instead British Expeditionary Forces had scouted the area in advance, and were preparing for a massive assault to retake the bombed city. A costly defense and attack scenario ensued, and heavy casualties were taken on both sides. In the end, the British forces pulled back, unsuccessfully taking Aachen from Nordic hands. However, realizing the futile attempt at defending Nordland, the Kaiser ordered a massive retreat from all frontline defenses, ordering all Military and Paramilitary units to pull back to Berlin. Knowing that some generals and soldiers might have been procecuted at the hands of the Allies. Kaiser Wolf ordered a swift evacuation of all divisions into the former territory of Bayern, now a fully independent nation. This event is known as the Bayern Evacuation. On the route to Bayern, many outskirted units were overran by advancing Allied forces, due to all units leaving behind combat equipment. Only the most inner-depth units and top High Command Staff managed to reach Bayern before the signature of White Peace between Das Nordland and the Allied nations. Today, Das Nordland exists as an independent monarchy, no longer warring with other nations, and remains a domestic Germanic nation in Europe. What was left of the fleeing Nordic forces have been regrouped and rallied in the newly formed armies of Bayern. The veteran staff and soldiers formed their own special division, standing out from the rest of the Bayernische soldiers.Category:Twilight of a New Era Category:Armed forces Category:Nations